Gambit
Must See Episodes * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Reckoning II * Stuff of Villains * Impact * Cajun Spice Personality Gambit is cunning, very smart, tricky, manipulative and sneaky. Despite all this, he seems to have a good heart deep down and even a bit of a conscience. Gambit can be prone to sarcastic outbursts when annoyed or stressed out, and he can make a good quip here and there. He would sometimes rather talk a problem out then fight, depending on the situation. It was never shown wether Gambit was flirtatious or even romantic, but it's very clear, Gambit's a powerful mutant, but also is an expert theif and has a charm that the other Acolytes lack Physical appearance Remy (Gambit) is tall and very masculinely shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw and clearly defined muscles. He has brown hair in a bowl cut and red pupils with black scelera. Normally, in Day of Reckoning Part Two Gambit also has brown pupils with white scelera.Remy is usually seen in a navy uniform, with a maroon strip on the front and back running down both legs, that is left a little unzipped at the front. It has rolled up sleeves. With this, Remy wears a belt, fingerless gloves with silver wristlets, silver boots and his favorite accessory; His brown trench coat. Remy also wears a cowel on his head that seems to extend to underneath his uniform. Remy is never without his staff and trademark playing cards. Powers Able to turn potential energy from inorganic matter into kinetic energy, causing them to explode with varying intensities that he is able to control. Hi ability also cause his eyes to appear red and black. Gambit's ability to tap into energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity. Early Life Remy Lebeau’s life is wrought with various complications. He is an orphan and there are no reliable records as to who his birth parents are. The earliest insight into Remy’s life are the adoption papers that were signed by Jean-Luc, who took him in when he was less than a year old, and raised him in New Orleans Season 3 A thief from Cajun country, Gambit was unveiled as one of Magneto’s Acolytes, and seemed to take particular interest in Rogue from the moment they met. He did whatever Magneto asked him to, and no one but the two of them ever knew why. He helped Magneto try to defeat Apocalypse, but after his ‘''death''’ Gambit went solo. Season 4 He later returned and kidnapped Rogue, offering her a chance for freedom from The X-Men. After they run into Julien, and get into a tussle with people who were holding Gambit’s Father captive, Gambit used Rogue’s absorbed knowledge of the people who attacked them to try and free his Dad. Initially angry that she had been used, Rogue offered to help Gambit after failing to save her own Mother. They managed to save his father, and Xavier’s glimpse into the future shows that Gambit later did join his team. Notes Remy is an Orphan. Was controlled by Mesmero to break into a building and steal a key. The first time we hear Gambit speak The Stuff of Villains Gambit seems to have an interest in Rogue, even to the point he kidnapped her to New Orleans. When Rogue was mind-controlled he refused to fight; he would only block her attacks. When Charles Xavier saw a vision of the future, he saw Rogue flying and without any gloves, and presumably wearing Remy's coat. In the comics Remy has a wife, who he left after he was exhaled when he was 19, after killing her brother in a fight when he announced he had married his sister, Bella In the comics Remy has not been an Acolyte, but he has been a Horseman. He has a good friendship with Jubilee and X-23. Appearances Other faces of the Gambit Uncanny_remy.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit_II.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001-2004) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001 −2005) New_X_-_Remy.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Gambit.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Home_to_Remy_(Reality_Jumper)_-_Remy.png|'New Exiles' Reality Jumper (2008) Age_of_X_-_Remy.png|'Age X' (2011) X-Men-Remy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_remmy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_Dark_Gambit.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Legacy_-_Remu.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008- +) Orgins_-_Remy.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) X-Men_Show-_gambit.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Gambit.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Gambit.png|'X-Men Ledgens' (2004) Ledgens_II_-_remmy.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Rogue & Remy Category:Villain Category:Male